AMOLED refers to an active matrix/organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel, hereinafter an OLED panel for short. The OLED panel includes a substrate. In a prior art, organic material is deposited on the substrate by a vapor plating method to form a light emitting zone. In a current method, a red light emitting zone, a green light emitting zone, and a blue light emitting zone are successively deposited on an OLED substrate by vapor plating mask. As shown in FIG. 1, a red (R) pixel indium tin oxide (ITO), a green (G) ITO, a blue (B) ITO and a than film transistor (TFT) pixel circuit are horizontally arranged in parallel. Because a sum of a manufacturing error of the vapor plating mask itself and an alignment error of the vapor plating mask and the substrate is generally 15 μm, color mixing is easy to occur in a colored light emitting zone. To avoid color mixing, a distance D0 between two colored light emitting zones of different colors is required to be at least 30 μm. Such design greatly affects an aperture ratio of the pixel of the OLED panel. The aperture ratio refers to a ratio of an effective light emitting area of the colored light emitting zone in each pixel to an entire area of each pixel.